


Drunkard in Drunk

by requim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, and culture shock for orm!, crossdressing!arthur, sorta - Freeform, weird atlantean biology, well arthur doesn't mind wearing dress
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: 亚瑟不介意穿裙子，奥姆得到了很多文化冲击。





	1. Chapter 1

“这是什么？” 

奥姆问。他站在门廊边，表情僵硬。

小福蒂斯嗅了嗅他的脚，尾巴拍在他腿上。奥姆的头发还在滴水，兴许有那么两滴落在小福蒂斯的头上，她不悦的用鼻子发出气声，甩了甩头。

“小福蒂斯，这是奥姆。虽然他可能会把你搞得全身是水，但你不能啃他。”亚瑟走过来。他弯下腰让金毛跳进怀里。他上次回家时小福蒂斯还是个小女孩，绒毛未退，玩闹起来不知轻重。而现在她是个大姑娘了，身子高大的恐怕如果全速冲进他怀里，就连亚特兰蒂斯人也得踉跄几步。

“这是小福蒂斯，”亚瑟蹲在地上对奥姆说。奥姆在狗离开他脚边的时候迅速往后推了两步，背靠着柜子，压皱了柜上的螺纹布罩。小福蒂斯用舌头舔着亚瑟的手，然后前走，前爪踩上亚瑟赤裸的脚。“你前几次来的时候我恐怕她都不在家里，她更喜欢去酒吧后面的那片空地玩儿，天黑前才自己回来。” 

“小（Jr.），”奥姆重复了一遍名字的后缀，又惊疑的看着兄长顺从的被一条多毛的四足动物扑倒在地，任由其在他胸膛上踩踏。

“你知道的，”亚瑟在过于热情的女士的舌头间隙扭过头说，“在她之前还有一位福蒂斯，我出生前她就在家里了，但你知道，一条狗陪不了你那么久——” 他没能说完话，因为小福蒂斯毛绒绒的头又蹭过他的下巴，亚瑟吸了口气，把狗从自己身上慢慢推下去。“好了好了，我知道我很久没有回过家了，”他把手指放在小福蒂斯的耳后轻轻抓着，狗偏过头，鼻子贴上亚瑟手腕内部的皮肤。“去吃你的晚饭吧，好姑娘，然后我们要给你好好洗个澡。” 

“以及，”亚瑟从地毯上站起来的时候对奥姆说，而后者依旧紧贴着那堵柜子，“你得在他们回家前把柜子上的布拉平，现在还要因为这个被教训也未免太丢人了些。” 

奥姆看着自己的哥哥随着狗消失在走廊里。他站直了身子，脚踝皮肤上还留着狗温热毛发留下的触感。

 

天暗的很晚，钟敲过了七点，日光还拒绝离去。奥姆爬上灯塔坐着，穿着松垮的灰色运动裤。它很旧了，哪怕奥姆对陆地服饰不甚了解他也能判断出这点。针线开始脱落，布料变的松弛又无弹性，带着一股他说不上来的奇特味道。风把这股味道吹散了一点，又或者是把它们吹到了奥姆身上，让他无从判别。

他听到灯塔下小屋里传来的声音，一个碗碟落在地上，地毯接住了它，于是它们相撞，发出沉重的闷声；狗吠叫了两声；风让屋外秋千发出令人担忧的嘎吱声。他往下看，他不太能听得出海的声音。亚瑟跟他说过他小时候—现在依旧，他强调—喜爱海的声音；汤姆也说过类似的话。但奥姆听不见。母亲跟他解释说这是因为他对其太过于熟悉，就像熟悉心脏和血液跳动的声音一样，“如果你在岸上时间呆的更久一些，你就能开始慢慢意识到这种声音的存在了。”

亚特兰娜说这话的时候正穿着陆地人的服饰做饭，布料松软的堆积在她身上，奥姆胆战心惊的看着他母亲在沸腾四溅的油锅里倒入意大利面，她把一列小罐子里的粉末依次倒进锅里，油在浅色的食物边缘翻滚爆炸。她看起来和一个陆地人别无二致，就连她的头发也是按他们的习惯束起的。

“那你听得到吗？”奥姆问。

“有时，”亚特兰娜的声音从翻炒的食物间传出来，奥姆现在能闻到香味了，他母亲迅速摸清了他喜爱的陆地菜式。头一顿晚饭是灾难，对亚瑟，亚特兰娜和汤姆都是如此，只有奥姆坦然面对他一无所知、也什么都吃不进去的事实；但很快事情好转了起来，现在亚特兰娜连他喜欢往意大利面里加多少花椰菜都摸的清清楚楚。

“有时候，并不是每一天。”亚特兰娜继续说。“有时我觉得我听到了，闭眼的时候什么都感受不到。有时候我无需注意就能听到海的声音。”

“是什么样一种声音？”奥姆听见自己问。

“我的儿子，”亚特兰娜笑起来，把意大利面倒入盘子里。“你要自己去听。现在做个乖孩子，帮我把橱柜里的刀叉拿出来，好吗？如果你想喝苹果汁，冰箱里有一瓶新买的。” 

 

奥姆理应在晚饭之后就回海里；或者去灯塔上坐着，如果他不想面对母亲责备的目光的话。但他留了下来，且他拒绝承认这是因为他有些好奇亚瑟小时候的模样。

“噢，弟弟，”亚瑟说，笑声在他胸膛和喉咙里翻滚。“你会大失所望的。再说了，这总得礼尚往来吧？” 

“你会在宫殿找到不少，”奥姆说，他坐在客厅的一端，洗过澡的小福蒂斯在他手边蹭了蹭之后很快跑到陷在另一张沙发里的亚瑟身上，她轻车熟路的跳上亚瑟的腿，尾巴甩在亚瑟的腰上。“假如你费心去好好看看那座你赢得的宫殿的话——” 

“奥姆，”亚特兰娜打断他。奥姆知道他母亲不想让他再引起一场吵架，但亚特兰娜挥舞起了一张照片，笑的她头发尖都在颤抖。“噢汤姆，你把我们的儿子教的太好了。”

奥姆侧过头去，亚瑟看起来有点过分专注于和小福蒂斯进行吠叫交流，垂着头藏着表情；汤姆笑起来，亚特兰娜笑的更厉害，奥姆倾身去看。

“噢。”他轻声说，“噢。”

“你小时候也该让你这么穿的，诸神在上。”亚特兰娜吸了口气，声音因为过于激烈的额笑声还在发抖，“可惜了。”

照片上亚瑟笑的很漂亮，苹果肌饱满，头发从他赤裸的肩上垂下来。他还没有练出当下的腹肌或者肱二头肌，只有一身修长的肌肉和骨架。

和他穿的粉色的、其上画了大小不一的爱心填满的贝壳比基尼。

 

“我还有更多的，”亚瑟挥了挥手说，像是终于决定和小福蒂斯比赛吠叫这个游戏对他失去了吸引力似的。“你知道，这些裙子。直到我青春期前找到裙子都不碍事，有时候姑娘想看，我就乖乖的穿给她们看，往后就不好找裙子了，也就没人提过这事。” 

“陆地有诸多令人疑惑的习俗。”奥姆评论，拿着亚瑟的手机翻看那些散布在不同社交网络账户上的照片。它们皆有一个或穿裙子或穿比基尼的亚瑟作为主角，大大咧咧的对着屏幕露出牙齿和微笑。

“也不是个习俗，就只是……穿着好玩。”亚瑟坐在床边，正试图用毛巾把自己的头发弄的更干一些。

“不管你如何称呼这些，”奥姆把手机丢给亚瑟，亚瑟腾出一只手接住了它。“你最好不要让亚特兰蒂斯人看到它们。” 

亚瑟耸了耸肩。“你想去海里吗？”他顿了顿才问，奥姆依旧盘腿坐在床边的地毯上，膝盖上变扭的放了一本书。

奥姆抬起头，亚瑟没在看他。他哥哥这会已经躺在了床上，头发未干，且他多半已经放弃了弄干那一头杂毛。“爸妈在楼下。”亚瑟补充。

 

“走吧。”奥姆回答。

 

奥姆不知道妈妈知道这事没有。他甚至不敢去猜她的反应会是什么。相比起他父亲，亚特兰娜一直是更温柔的那个——但并非缺少怒火，如果怒火是必要的话。亚瑟手枕在背后漫无目的的在海里漂着，奥姆在他身边缓慢游着。

“如果妈妈知道了——”奥姆说，还没说完句子就被亚瑟踢起的水浪打断。

“嘿，你真想现在聊这个？别扫兴了小弟弟。”亚瑟说，坐直了点身子，踩着水漂回奥姆身边吻他。亚瑟咬着奥姆的嘴唇没让他说完话，奥姆的手搭回他半兄弟的身上。

“我们还能在回去前再来一轮。”奥姆说。

妈妈总会发现的，奥姆在亚瑟的嘴移挪至他的耳垂的时候想。但亚瑟没说错，现在不是想这个的时候。

亚瑟离他更近了些，抓着他的手臂把自己拽到他的身前，几乎整个人贴上了他弟弟的身子。水草擦过奥姆的脚边，他对亚瑟低语说我们离海床太近了些。亚瑟嘟囔了几句，听起来像毫无意义的鼻音。  
于是奥姆抓紧了亚瑟的腰，让海水把他们送到离海面更近一些的地方。

 

 

如果亚瑟在海里，无论他在哪一片海域，奥姆总能找到他。他猜反之亦然，因为自他被卸下手铐之后亚瑟从不费心去问“你打算去哪里。” 起初奥姆认定是他身上被安装了什么追踪器，但他从未见过亚瑟使用它；且有时亚瑟吃完晚饭，从他家旁边那片悬崖一跃而下后也能轻而易举的找到他。奥姆不知道其他兄弟姐妹是否能像亚瑟和他这样找到彼此，而他们甚至不是亲兄弟。

但如果他们都在岸上，他脑子里的亚瑟雷达就变的不准了起来。但并不是说他必须要靠他脑子里鬼知道是什么的兄弟联系才找得到亚瑟。

他进门没有第一眼看到亚瑟：酒吧通常在周五挤满了人，而亚瑟的身高和他显眼的纹身也不能让他在这么一群人中更好被找到。飘在空气里的酒精味粘上奥姆的皮肤，让他不适的动了动肩膀。他笃定亚瑟在酒吧里，因为这是个周五的晚上，哪怕亚特兰蒂斯和陆地人对时间有完全不同的计算方式，也没有人能阻止亚瑟在一个公事不多的周五晚上从海底溜回他狭窄昏暗的酒吧。

更别提他现在基本不用自己掏钱买酒了，总会有人替他买好酒的。

接着酒吧开始震动起来——奥姆几乎惊慌失措的看着这栋小房子因为每个人的欢呼和砸在桌面的拳头颤抖，然后他看到了亚瑟，上身不着衣物，此时已经跳到了吧台上。

奥姆听见每个人都开始大笑着吼叫亚瑟的名字，一遍又一遍。亚瑟举着他的酒杯摇摇晃晃的站着，面色因为过多的酒精摄入变的潮红，“现在，”亚瑟说，舌头像找不准位置似的发音怪异，“哪位女士愿意施舍给我这个输了的赌徒一条裙子？”


	2. Chapter 2

酒保说她说不定能从楼上杂物间翻出一条裙子，“我不确定，”她大声吼道，因为只有这样声音才能穿透大叫和跺地板的响声，人群又开始欢呼起来。“我得上去找找！” 她从酒吧后门出去，绕上楼梯。奥姆没有上前，他倚着一片尚未被挂画或者污渍占据的墙壁靠着。风从他身后的房门的间隙里溜进来，连带着海的味道。

他哥哥醉的不轻，奥姆眯起眼打量他。有酒的液体挂在亚瑟嘴边，他伸出舌头将其舔掉，又大声喊人给他再来一杯。很快有人照办，把冒着气泡的酒灌进他手里形状笨拙的酒杯里。亚瑟从桌子上滑下来站回地上，仰头喝下半杯酒。

乐队开始以一种过于热烈的方式敲击和吹奏起来，亚瑟跟着音乐开始移动身子，手里还捏着他的酒杯。他转了转肩膀，有女士握着他空余的那只手转了个圈，在奥姆能反应过来之前似乎所有人都开始以不同的方式旋转和摇摆，鞋跟踩在地板上，声音仿佛在奥姆血管下跳动。

他挤过人群去要了杯酒，让凉冰冰的液体冲过他的喉咙，插着橄榄的牙签戳在他脸上。曲子尚未结束，亚瑟依旧背对着他与数人跳舞。奥姆又要了一杯酒。

 

酒保回来时一支曲子正接近尾声，她从那扇低矮又嘎吱作响的木门里走进来，举着那条深色裙子的模样活像什么女神塑像。外面在下雨，她头发被雨淋的半湿，衬衣黏糊糊的贴着皮肤。但显然雨水是无关紧要的。她撅起嘴发出一声尖叫，酒吧安静下来，只剩下乐池里棒槌和鼓面碰撞的声音。

“亚瑟！”她大吼，脸因为酒吧里的空气开始变红，“接着！” 

那条裙子飞过人群头顶落入亚瑟手里，现在奥姆能看清其颜色了，不是粉红色，他心想，有些许的安心，但浅蓝色也好不了多少，尤其是当亚瑟已经找到那片布料背后的拉链，轻车熟路的把它往自己身上套的时候。

亚瑟没有费心脱掉当下穿的衣物，也就是一件薄T恤和卡其短裤罢了。他抖着手臂试图让那条裙子再往下走，而显然裙子决定一位接近两米的壮汉对它来说有些太多了，固执地卡在亚瑟肩膀上。

“看吧，”亚瑟耸肩，如果他不是此刻被碎花布料遮着头的话这动作会有魅力的多，声音因为布料的遮挡变的沉闷。“可怜的玩意。” 

奥姆猜测他指的是那声布料撕裂的声音。

最终他们，指的是某些站的离亚瑟足够近以至于可以帮着按住他、再进一步折腾那片可怜裙子的人，以某种方式顺利的让那条裙子落在亚瑟的身上。那条裙子堪堪够遮住亚瑟卡其短裤的下摆，腰带因为亚瑟的T恤扭曲。拉链显然无法被系上，背部大敞着，一道裂纹从腰背的缝线一路延伸到裙摆。酒吧里一阵骚动，亚瑟发出喉咙里的声音，声音过于含糊不清而让人无法辨别。众人皆挤着往前看，奥姆被推搡的前进了几步，直到他意识到他离亚瑟有点太近了。

“乔，乔，”亚瑟吼起来，奥姆这才注意到乔纳森·多瑞恩，家住半山，每周来渔村进货，顺便和酒友来上那么两轮。“你赢了伙计，怎么样，还满意吗？” 他转了个圈，裙摆飘了起来，又落回他身上。“下次你得换个赌约了兄弟，总不能老是糟蹋这里的可怜裙子。” 

乔纳森·多瑞恩站起来，他不比亚瑟更高，但横向宽度大抵相仿。“我的朋友们，”他说，声音因长年的烟草变的粗粝，“由我给大家介绍今日的明星，亚瑟·库瑞！” 他拍了一把亚瑟的后腰，后者顺着他的动作往前走了几步，动作夸张的鞠了一躬。

奥姆打量了几眼这个赌赢了亚瑟的人，他看起来和任何人类并无区别，有被海风刮的粗糙的深色皮肤，和亮晶晶的眼睛。

人群大笑起来，奥姆听到混在跺脚和笑声里的口哨和欢呼，亚瑟踉踉跄跄的走路，面色涨的通红，额头和脖颈沁出汗滴。他又发出那种尖声的欢呼，与众人击掌，让女士领他旋转转圈，裙摆划出可笑的弧度。他现在离奥姆很近了，中间或许只隔着那么三四个人。

然后亚瑟看到了他。他的视线对上奥姆的，奥姆开始变的难以呼吸。他的哥哥或者他的国王，动作滑稽，洋相尽出，正大咧咧笑着对上他的眼睛，冲他举起那个奇迹般还没有碎裂的酒杯。奥姆不确定他是否还知道该怎么动，周围的人紧紧贴着他，皮肤蹭过皮肤，把他禁在原地。

亚瑟走的离他更近了两步，现在人群注意到了他。奥姆认识，准确来说是见过，其中寥寥数人，更多的面孔是他从没见过的。他们，奥姆在热气和酒精的蒸腾里浑浑噩噩的想，或男或女，或浅色皮肤或深色皮肤，长得都仿佛一个模样，叫他辨认不出区别来。亚瑟走近他， 握上奥姆的手臂。奥姆猛的看向他，意识到亚瑟打算说什么。

在亚瑟能说出“我的弟弟”之前奥姆打断了他，他不确定是因为什么，但无论一个醉酒的亚瑟想在众目睽睽间对他做什么，最好别被人知道他是他哥哥——

“亚瑟，”奥姆低声说，试着挣脱亚瑟的手指，而亚瑟哪怕醉着也并不放轻力道。奥姆在陆地上甚少能比过亚瑟的力量。压力和空气，他需要更多的训练才能赶上亚瑟比他多出的几十年陆地经验。

亚瑟侧了侧头，胸上那条裙子可笑的黄色蝴蝶结快要贴上奥姆干净的衬衫了。“噢！”他突然大叫起来，“上天才知道你会出现在这里，你早应该跟我说的。”

他偏过头亲吻奥姆，没给他溜走的时间，如果奥姆真能溜走的话。奥姆的嘴唇被他舌头舔过去，亚瑟的牙咬着他嘴唇上，酒精味的呼吸吐在奥姆脸颊，被后者皮肤上海洋的湿咸味吞没。他把还握着酒杯的那只手按在奥姆后脖上，啤酒杯握手的玻璃被亚瑟的皮肤已经烤的很热了，此刻贴在奥姆没有被任何布料遮挡的赤裸皮肤上。

奥姆不太确定人群对亚瑟毫不掩饰又毫无预兆的出柜作何反应，恍惚之间他庆幸自己阻止了亚瑟说出“我的弟弟”二词，要不然数周之后待妈妈从与亚瑟父亲的旅行回来之后他们可能要面临一场严肃的家庭谈话。亚瑟还在吻他，这让奥姆的脑子变的黏黏糊糊，像是酒精和热气一起盖住了他的眼睛，进而五官，直到他只闻得到亚瑟的味道。

 

他看着亚瑟从那条裙子里挣脱开，他的T恤被裙子的吊带缠住，一齐被拽了下来。奥姆抱着手臂站在一边看，乔纳森和酒保过去帮了忙，她叫艾瑞，奥姆稍晚一些的时候知道了她的名字，就在亚瑟终于肯放开对他的拥抱和亲吻之后。

“亚瑟， ” 他说，亚瑟抬起头看他，艾瑞和她的常客正靠着酒吧柜台聊天，乔纳森在用手机录下亚瑟和他的蓝色裙子之后留下一串大笑，拍在奥姆和亚瑟背上的大力撞击之后不见了人影。酒吧里人群散的半空，留下一地残骸。

“走吧，”奥姆说，意识到自己此行目的并不是为了去做亚瑟的保姆。可看看他，这会站在脏的让人无处下脚的酒吧地板上，面前坐着一个被酒精淹没了脑子的亚瑟。

 

海风把清醒的亚瑟吹回来了点，在奥姆把他哥哥踢进海里之后数分钟那个平时的亚瑟差不多回来了。奥姆坐在水里，看着亚瑟揉着脸，手指捏过鼻子，又捋过头发。

“印象深刻，是吧？”他对奥姆说，“我从不知道我酒量变那么差了，上帝。” 

“父亲酒量也比不过母亲，”奥姆说，用一种陈述事实的口吻，竖着躺在水里。“那酒吧里一半的人酒量恐怕都不如你，也不见得他们人人都要换上裂开的裙子跳舞。” 

“嘿！如果他们能找来更大的裙子我也不至于把它撑破。”

“又或者你根本用不着一条裙子，如果不是你执意要去证明你能喝下足够多的伏特加的话。” 

“裙子做错了什么？”亚瑟大笑起来，他现在和奥姆离的有些过于的近，鼻尖贴着奥姆的额头。奥姆在亚瑟试图再次称呼他为小弟弟之前贴近了亚瑟，捏上他的肩膀，让他们的距离变的足够近。“如果有人跟妈妈说起来今晚怎么办？”他说。

“我喝醉了，”亚瑟耸肩，头发被海流冲到奥姆的脸上，奥姆拍开它们。“我爸知道一个喝醉了的亚瑟能做出不少事情，亲吻自己的弟弟还上不了出格的事排行榜。不过如果你想——”

“再说。”奥姆打断他，松开他缠在亚瑟身上的腿，往海底游去。“哪怕你以为你已经把公事处理好了，维科总能找到更多东西给你看的。我要回亚特兰蒂斯了。” 

“我以为——” 亚瑟在他背后叫起来，跟上了他，“你就是不想跟我在陆地上试一次，是吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

实际上奥姆并没有那么厌恶在陆地上跟亚瑟来一发这个主意，他尝试过在没有水的环境里和亚瑟搞在一起，某个亚特兰蒂斯废弃城区的水幕里，就着乱糟糟的杂物堆和桌子让亚瑟把他推到在桌面。他更习惯在水里，在空气里他湿漉漉的下身会变得异常敏感，而水流会缓和很多触感。亚瑟在空气里把手指捅进他屁股的时候只能让他更清楚的意识到他有变多湿漉漉成一团，他能感觉到亚瑟干燥的手指被他弄湿，在他体内很快升温，按压着他身体内部过分敏感的部位。

在水里他则自在很多，就着海水他会缠上亚瑟的腰，让亚瑟在洋流里操他，无需考虑重量。水会在穿过他和亚瑟紧贴的皮肤，带着滑腻的触感，这让奥姆颤抖，而在空气里他能感觉到亚瑟皮肤上每一个微小的细节。他不确定自己更喜欢哪种，尽管他通常会选择海水。

而在陆地上做爱则是另一回事。起初他们尝试过，但库瑞木屋的隔音还没有好到那个地步。而如果他们不在库瑞木屋，通常他则被要求学习更多的陆地文化，而一整个白天的学习让他无心在夜晚与亚瑟做更多的事情，这还是如果他们夜晚能聚在一起，因为通常亚特兰蒂斯还在等着她的国王和亲王。

奥姆在他的卧房前停下，他不知道亚瑟是否会来，又或者他会主动去找亚瑟。卧房里的灯被熄灭了，柜子上摆着的会在暗水里也发光的锁在秘银里的熔岩发着昏暗的火光，照亮很小一片空间。亚特兰蒂斯在沉睡，他房里唯一的响动来自监视器，他们轻微的鸣叫从不停止，除非有权限足够高的人批准暂停——亚瑟，他母亲，维科，或许湄拉也在其中，尽管奥姆从没问过。

亚瑟没有让他久等，奥姆听见亚瑟和守卫交谈的声音，他哥哥听起来过于正经，叫人笃信他在夜访亚特兰蒂斯亲王是因为政事。奥姆注意到监视器的鸣叫减弱至消失，然后亚瑟开门进来。

“我以为醉酒的人通常会用睡眠来恢复他们的脑子，”奥姆这么说，瞟了一眼或许是维科送过来的报告。

“我以为我弟弟，比起其他任何人，更知道我什么时候睡的更好。”亚瑟说，倾身去看映在昏暗室内的投影报告。

奥姆走上前咬住亚瑟的嘴唇叫他闭嘴。他抓着亚瑟的胡子跨坐在他身上，亚瑟的手摸索着伸到他背后，解开奥姆身上亚特兰蒂斯的紧身外衣。

亚瑟没有完全把那层布料从奥姆身上脱下来，他把上衣和裤子分开，从中伸手摩擦奥姆的腰腹和大腿。他还穿着地球的服饰，奥姆意识到，它们变的怪异又黏人，“亚特兰蒂斯人穿的衣服是有道理的，亚瑟。”他在他哥哥把手放进他两腿之间的时候抱怨，“把你的陆地衣服留在岸上。” 

“换衣服太麻烦了，小弟弟，”亚瑟说，手按上奥姆的阴茎。他没有完全勃起，阴茎在亚瑟粗糙的手指下抽动。奥姆不适的扭了扭腰，换了个姿势。他甩掉自己的上衣，胸前赤裸的皮肤贴上亚瑟未脱掉的，冷冰冰的陆地衣物。

“你和你愚蠢的衣服，”他嘟囔，开始去解亚瑟的皮带。最初皮带给了他不少麻烦，但现在他熟练的无需目视也能解开了。这之后好办了很多，他让那根皮带顺着水流漂走，把亚瑟的裤子，连同里面的四角裤一块拉了下来。“我该让你穿着那条裙子的——不，我能找到一条更好的，”他在亚瑟揉搓他慢慢变硬的下身时说，亚瑟不轻不重的捏了一下他的阴茎，没有说话。

“哥哥，”奥姆说，他不常这么称呼亚瑟，但他不会在床上吝啬自己的词语。他又贴着亚瑟耳边说了一遍，声音因为快感变的沉了点儿， 发着抖。“哥哥，我该给你找一条裙子，它会正正好贴着你的身子，底下你除了长靴什么也不能穿。你在游起来的时候它会紧贴着你，如果你不想毁了它你就不得不动作像个布娃娃一样动作轻巧。” 

亚瑟这会已经放进去了两根手指，在他体内戳刺着他。奥姆扬起头，让亚瑟去啃咬自己的脖子。亚瑟的牙齿刮过他的皮肤，奥姆不知道如果亚瑟在使劲一点他会不会弄破自己的皮肤，这样他会流血，血或许会流进海里，海的盐分会让他伤口刺痛，又或者亚瑟会先一步舔上他的伤口，用他温热的、灵活的舌头卷走奥姆的血。

亚瑟放开了他的脖子，眼睛直直对着奥姆的。片刻之后他扭过头去，奥姆听见他笑了，颤抖的喉咙贴着他自己的肩膀。如果此刻他把手从亚瑟腰上拿开，他可以轻而易举扭断亚瑟的喉咙。

“我没有意识到你那么喜欢看你哥哥穿裙子的模样，小弟弟。”亚瑟说，调整了一下姿势以便让他把除了手指之外的东西放进奥姆体内。奥姆不确定自己准备好没有，亚特兰蒂斯人分泌的液体混着海水足够润滑了，但他想避免一切不必要的伤害。亚瑟的手指抚摸过他的入口，动作轻柔地按压。奥姆放松下来，腰躺靠在亚瑟的手臂里。“你会让我为你跳舞吗？殿下？你会失望的，我不是个舞者，殿下。”

“你不需要跳舞，”奥姆在亚瑟的手重新握上他阴茎的时候说，突如其来的刺激让他差点咬到自己的舌头，他深吸了一口气，直到亚瑟开始有节奏的缓慢套弄起他的时候才重新开口，声音抖的厉害。“你只需要站在那里，穿着我挑的裙子和靴子，或许你还会带着项链，紧紧勒住你的脖子。”他把手放在亚瑟脖子上，拇指按揉着那处的皮肤，隔着胡子和海水摩挲亚瑟的下颚线。

亚瑟曲起双腿把奥姆贴的离自己更近了些，奥姆能感觉到他的阴茎正贴着自己的屁股。亚瑟松开了套弄他阴茎的手，把注意力重新放回奥姆的腰侧和他的入口。奥姆扭动着腰，在他哥哥身上摩擦。

“你会为我扭腰摆臀，对吧哥哥？”奥姆说，亚瑟一点一点的把阴茎放进他体内。这让他想要尖叫，但亚瑟用嘴堵住了他，只留下粗重的呼吸。奥姆一时间喘不上气，手指刮在亚瑟的后背上。“你不会让我给你挑的裙子浪费的。” 

“悉听尊便，殿下，”亚瑟放开了他的腰，握住奥姆的两只手腕以防年轻的亚特兰蒂斯人抚弄自己的阴茎。“但现在你会让我好好操你。” 

奥姆已经完全打开了，他碰不到自己已经充血肿胀的阴茎，只能拼命扭着腰试图在更大力的在亚瑟身上操自己的同时给那根渴求的阴茎一点抚慰。亚瑟把他们按的更紧了一些，他已经闭上了眼睛，嘴唇落在奥姆的脸上。

奥姆动的更大力了一些，快感在他身下开始聚集。亚瑟足够了解他的身体，从一开始就是如此，而如今更甚。他撞击摩擦过奥姆的前列腺，吼叫在奥姆的嗓子里卡顿，出来的只有他断断续续的粗粝呼吸声。

他快到了，而亚瑟依旧没有给他的阴茎足够的刺激——或者允许他给他自己的阴茎任何刺激，“摸我，”他喘着气说，“亚瑟。”

他以为亚瑟会执意把他操到射出来，但显然今夜亚瑟确实对他足够顺从。他放开奥姆的手，握上奥姆的阴茎。他几乎只撸动了几次就射了，下身肌肉绷的很紧。他扬起头看着亚瑟，直到快感让他一时间什么都想不起来。而亚瑟依旧没有停，在他高潮的时候依旧在给他的前列腺源源不断的刺激。那感觉过于强烈，让奥姆眼睛发痛。

“操你的，亚瑟。”他在亚瑟射在他体内的时候说，腿依旧缠在亚瑟腰上。

亚瑟花了更久一点的时间找回自己的呼吸频率，他松开捏着奥姆的手，手搭进他弟弟的头发里轻轻抓揉。“我没意识到你那么喜欢看我穿裙子，”他笑起来，“下次给我准备好裙子，我会穿着它操你。”


End file.
